


In my dreams

by CircusFreakShow



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Gym Sex, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: This is a story taking place of a whole different view of our favorite nightmare king.Picture this:Young Freddy Krueger goes to high  school like everyone else but he gets picked on everytime he dares go to school. But he would always go anyway a d he gets a treat





	In my dreams

Freddy krueger stumbles to stay on his feet as students around him snicker and sneer about everything they can find flawful about him.  
How long has this been going on? Forever. 

"Everyone in class now!" 

As if on que, the young boy was saved from Mr. Quinn, a teacher known across school as the teacher who saves anyone from bullying. Was he bulled before? Was he just a overall great man? No one knows for sure but some are greatful while others are not.   
Mr. Quinn helped the poor boy up from his sitting position and dusted stuff off that got on his tacky sweater.  
He gently bit his bottom lip when his eyes wandered downward at the student's neck and nearly bare chest. Freddy caught on by the teacher's hungry eyes and looked away to hide his burning face. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Freddy was tossed into the school's gym showers, his back hitting the wall as Mr. Quinn kissed him with so much hunger and lust.   
They younger boy has no choice but to kiss back with the same amount of pleasure, smirking when the teacher moaned.

Their hips moved back and forth as Freddy did the best he could to remove his older lover's clothes as his teased him with his voice when Mr. Quinn touched his naked body


End file.
